Holiday Spirit: Mistletoe
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: A few stories about a few couples getting together on Christmas. This is DEFINITELY rated T for the first chapter, I don't recommend children to read this, if you do... I really hope you don't get what I wrote. JirXTsu, NaruXHina, SakuXLee, NejiXTen, GaiXKure, ShikaXTema, GaaraXOC, ChojiXIno implied KakashiXShizune
1. Jiraiya and Tsunade

**Ali: Because I'm in the mood and spirit this is going to go without one fight for me to say the disclaimer. The entire story.**

**Jiraiya: *pauses walk to hot springs and gaps at Ali* What?! Am... Am I hearing this right?**

**ALi: It's not that hard to believe.**

**Jiraiya: Really it is.**

**Ali: ANYWAY! I own nothing but the plot and I want you to all enjoy.**

**Jiraiya: *stands there for a second before snapping out of daze* Review!~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: (Jiraiya and__ Tsunade)_

Jiraiya sat in the bar, staring at the drunken Tsunade. He was on babysitting duty since Shizune was off on her honeymoon with Kakashi (who knew), and Naruto and Sakura were on a mission. She'd just downed her seventh drink and he figured that since it was the lucky number he'd best cut her off. He got up and put a wary hand on her shoulder. More times than one he'd done it without being prepared for a bone crushing punch and ended up having to be healed by the same hand after she sobered.

"Tsunade, it's time to go," he said.

"I'm not leaving," she said firmly.

Jiraiya sighed and brought his arm under her knees and the other behind her back and stood up so he was holding her bridal style. He paid the bartender and went to the Hokage Mansion, noticing the amused looks. There were many rumors that he and Tsuande were secret lovers, but all were false much to his disappointment. As he walked she became heavier and her soft breathing alerted him that she was asleep. HIs heart beat faster in fear. He'd have to be very careful, because if she woke up drunk, he would have to be in emergency care for a week. Sadly it happened before and even more it _only happened to him_. The punch was for everyone in general, when it came to being in the emergency room he was the only one. It made no sense to him, but he had to live with it. He entered the bedroom and set her gently on the bed before turning and tripping on one of her bras. Blush made itself apparent on his face, but he looked back at Tsunade worriedly, hoping he hadn't woke her up.

"Jiraiya," she murmured, reaching out a hand.

_Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me_, he thought. There was one time when she reached out to him and he ended up flying out the window. _Nor tonight._

Tsunade opened her amber eyes and stared at him in confusion before they brightened and her face darkened. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Bringing you back from your trip to the bar," he answered quietly.

She pressed a glowing hand to her forehead and he knew immediately that her headache was gone. "Thanks."

Never before did she actually thank him for bringing her back. Her usual response was, _"Get out of my room."_ or "_I will cut/stab you so deep if you don't get out."_ and that was that. He'd usually scrambled out of the room and avoid her the next day. "You're... welcome."

She curled up and closed her eyes. "Take a shower, you stink."

_There's my girl, _he thought. "I don't have any clothes here."

"Take something that Kakashi left."

"Kakashi was here?"

_Why I outta-_ "He and Shizune thought I wouldn't find out, but I did."

THe perverted thoughts that entered his mind. He snapped out of it when Tsunade simply opened her eyes and glared at him. "What?"

"You stink, get clean."

Jiraiya went to Shizune's room and grabbed Kakashi's clothes and scowled. How was a big man like him supposed to fit in these?! He shook his head and went back to Tsunade's room and she had a bottle of sake in her hand. "Tsunade."

"Sorry, I got thirsty," she said.

"THat's the saddest excuse I've heard since you said you thought that beer was apple juice," Jiraiya said.

"Anyway, what are you here for?"

"How the hell am I supposed to fit in Kakashi's clothes?"

"I don't know, but I refuse to let you stink up my room once more."

Not a real legitimate reason to shower in the Hokage Mansion, really he was just going to leave anyway until he saw how the bottle in her hand was poised. Her fingers loosely held the head of the bottle, swinging gently as she moved and her elbow bent in the air. That was the universal sign that she was ready to throw it. He went into the bathroom and showered, his mind taking twists and turns as to why he would have to stay. It was Christmas Eve, why did Tsunade have him stay? He glared at Kakahsi's clothes and he had to cut off the bottom of Kakashi's pants because of the elastic. He couldn't put on the shirt so the only way to cover up was to put on his vest if he didn't want to piss Tsunade off. He walked out and saw Tsunade was leaning against a large present.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

He looked at the clock and it was midnight. _That_ was why she wanted him to take a shower, to buy herself some time to get his present. His eye twitched. He had a bad feeling about this present. "Merry Christmas."

"Open it up," she said with a smile.

He slowly opened it up and saw nothing inside the huge box. Except a mistletoe. "Um... thank you?"

"Turn around," she ordered.

His heart pounded when he turned around. She wore just her bra and underwear, her usual green robe that was loosely tied and he could see to high heaven. "Tsunade?"

"I'm your Christmas present," she said.

"THis is the best Christmas ever," he muttered under his breath as she shed his vest.

"I hope so," she said before kissing his lips. "Now... do you like chains and whips?"

* * *

**Ali: Okay... this might be the only chapter that gets ****_that_**** inappropriate. But I hoped you like this first chapter!**

**Jiraiya: *has tissues in bleeding nose* if only that were true.**

**Ali: *eye twitches* You know what... get out Jiraiya.**

**Jiraiya: But-**

**Ali: Tsunade's taking a shower right now.**

**Jiraiya: *leaves***

**ALi: She's not taking a shower.**

**Tsuande: *comes out of hiding* Thank you. Here's your cake.**

**ALi: *takes marble cake* Much gratitude. You're welcome. If he comes back though, I'm not going to talk to him.**

**Tsunade: I understand.**

**Ali: *easts a piece of cake***

**Tsunade: Review.**


	2. Naruto & Hinata

**Ali: Okay... this might be the only chapter that gets _that_ inappropriate. But I hoped you like this first chapter!**

**Jiraiya: *has tissues in bleeding nose* if only that were true.**

**Ali: *eye twitches* You know what... get out Jiraiya.**

**Jiraiya: But there's a mistletoe. *points to mistletoe***

**Ali: *Sighs and kisses Jiraiya's cheek before walking out* Review!~**

**Ali: I've got the next chapter, and I'm glad I cut out the inappropriate stuff in the first chapter right after I got it done.**

**Kankuro: I already read it.**

**Ali: What? I thought I changed it before anyone read it!**

**Kankuro: Nope. **

* * *

_Chapter 2: (Naruto and Hinata)_

Naruto walked into the village with a grin. **(AN: I just want you to know everything begins and ends at pretty much the same time)** The mission was a success and they were just getting back. Suddenly Sakura was whisked away because Lee overdid it... again. Sakura called a goodbye and ran off. Naruto sighed and went to Ichiraku's and ate.

_Christmas Eve and I'm alone,_ he thought.

"N-Naruto," a familiar voice said.

He knew that voice anywhere. He turned and saw Hinata, her pale Hyuga eyes on him. "Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"I-I was wondering if you w-wanted to t-take a walk," her blush was clear even in the night.

"Sure. Let's take a long walk around the park, after dark*," Naruto said with a rhythm.

Hinata's blush deepened in a few shades. "I know a place in the park... well, near the park."

"Let's go," Naruto said, holding out his arm.

"A-Alright," she stuttered, looping her arm in his and walking alongside him.

They walked for a while before Naruto noticed that Hinata wasn't blushing so bad anymore. He was kind of proud. He then noticed that she was shivering and took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders.

"N-Naruto, you'll get hypothermia," she scolded.

"Nah, I'll be good," he said, shrugging it off.

"We're almost there anyway," she said, and he took note on how she didn't stutter.

They walked a little way before they suddenly stopped under a tree. He couldn't see anything special and then he looked directly above them. "Mistletoe..."

Hinata's blush went to tomato red and he smiled down at her. "I-I wanted t-to kiss you t-this Ch-Christmas."

Naruto looked at his watch and it was midnight. "Well, it's Christmas now. Merry Christmas Hinata."

He bent down and kissed her.

Perfect Christmas.

* * *

**Ali: I'm glad that's over with, this was difficult to write down without making it so short.**

**Kankuro: We can tell.**

**Ali: Could we hurry it up, I've got to take a shower.**

**Kankuro: Maybe I can take one with you.**

**Ali: No.**

**Kankuro: *sulks* Can't I get a kiss? *points to mistletoe***

**Ali: *kisses his cheek* Happy?**

**Kankuro: *grins* Alright. Review!~**


	3. Sakura & Lee

**Ali: Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Naruto and Hinata are done, not here comes Sakura and Lee!**

**Temari: This looks interesting.**

**Ali: I hope it is. Review please!~**

* * *

_Chapter 3: (Sakura and Lee)_

Sakura walked into the village with Naruto on Christmas Eve. Before she knew it she was whisked away to treat Lee who over did it during training... again.

_Why does he keep doing this? Tsunade should be available,_ Sakura thought as she ran to the hospital. **(AN: Well, Tsunade isn't quite available at the moment ;D)** Once she reached the hospital she went directly to Lee's room assessed the damage.

"Damn it Lee," she muttered under her breath. "Two broken ribs, torn ligaments and muscle... What were you doing?"

She got to work and managed to get the ligaments and part of the muscle before she had to take a break and eat by his side. That was when he stirred.

"Sakura?"

"Lee, what type of training have you been doing?" Sakura asked outright.

"Training," he said, trying to sit up with a wince.

She pushed him back down gently. "You haven't been fully healed. I need to get some chakra back before I start healing you."

"S-sorry Sakura," he said, lying flat. "I did not mean to upset you."

Her well-known temper flared. "I'm already upset! What makes you do so much training that you go and get yourself injured so badly?"

"Do you... really want to know Sakura?"

"Yes, it worries me that you continue to do something so harmful," she admitted.

"Because I want to get stronger for you," he said. "You're the reason I get stronger and train so hard, so I can protect you."

Sakura blushed and she felt so guilty. "It's my fault you end up hurting yourself."

"Do not blame yourself dearest Sakura," he said, sitting up with a wince, making Sakura gently push him back down.

"See? That was my fault too. I don't want you to hurt anymore," she said.

"Then... do not blame yourself."

"How can't I?"

"Because, it's well worth it because the more I train the stronger I get... and when I get injured I get to see your face."

She blushed and stared into her eyes. She saw something fall on his stomach and picked it up. "A... mistletoe."

Lee grinned. "Well, you know what has to be done."

Sakura's blush deepened and she bent down and kissed him.

_Best Christmas ever_, they thought as one.

* * *

**Ali: Well, that's that! I've got three couples down *looks at computer and sees the other couples listed* five to go!**

**Temari: Five? Am I one of them?**

**Ali: No... yes.**

**Temari: With who?**

**Ali: You'll have to read and find out!**

**Temari: *Sighs* Fine. Review!~**


	4. Tenten & Neji

**Ali: Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Lee, and now... Tenten and Neji!**

**Tsunade: You put me with Jiraiya?**

**Ali: I own nothing, review!~**

* * *

****_Chapter 4: (Tenten and_ Neji)

Neji tied the mistletoe to the branch and looked down at Hinata. "Is this good?"

"A little lower so he can notice," Hinata said.

Neji groaned. It was either way to high or way to low. _Women__._ The reason Hinata wasn't stuttering was because Naruto wasn't anywhere near then at the moment. This was something Hinata had planned so that way she could finally have her kiss. Neji apparently had to help, cousin code or something like that. He had agreed, but he had no idea it would take an hour to find the "prefect spot" and then find the "perfect branch" and have it at "perfect height" and this was way to much for the male Hyuga. He was just about to give up and have her do it herself when she yelled stop.

"That's perfect!"

"Finally," Neji groaned, jumping down. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "No... Oh! Tenten told me to tell you to meet her at the training grounds."

"Probably wants to give me her Christmas present early," Neji said, walking away, not noticing the knowing smile on his younger cousin's face as he walked by.

He didn't shiver at the cold breeze, in fact he was just fine with the cold. The way his relatives kept the house, this was warmer. For reasons he couldn't possibly fathom nor understand his family had it ten to twenty degrees higher or lower than the temperature outside. If it was hot outside, it was hotter inside, if it was cold outside, it was colder inside. That was why he went over to other's houses or trained outside or went on missions whenever possible. He wasn't complaining, he'd grown up that way, but it did get annoying when he was sick and luckily this Christmas he wasn't sick. He went to the training grounds and saw that Tenten was shivering from the cold and he took off his light jacket and draped it on her shoulders.

"Tenten, you know better than to stand in the cold without a jacket," Neji scolded.

"Who are you to talk?"

"Have you ever lived at the Hyuga compound?" he asked seriously.

"No," she said, dragging out the 'o'.

"Then you don't realize that this is warm compared to inside of my house. What did you want me for?"

"Oh, um..." She dug through her pockets before revealing a small box. "Merry Christmas Neji."

He blushed before he took it gently. "Thank you."

"Well? Open it then hold it above your head," she ordered.

A strange request, but he wasn't going to argue with the kunoichi. He slowly opened the box, taking care in not ripping the paper, but did so anyway. He opened the lid and reached inside and pulled out the one thing he didn't expect. A mistletoe. He held it above their heads, observed it for a second before realizing the tradition and he looked down at Tenten with a furious blush on his cheeks that would put Hinata to shame. He didn't think as he pressed her lips to hers and soon he dropped the mistletoe and held her in his arms.

He pulled away. "How about I give you a different Christmas present than what I was going to give you?"

"What's the new present?"

He pressed his lips to hers once more and her question was answered.

* * *

**Ali: And that's why I put you and Jiraiya together.**

**Tsunade: *nods* Okay, perfectly understandable.**

**Ali: *sighs in relief* So that's that! I've got more chapters on the way! Please, of please review!**

**Tsunade: You heard the girl. otherwise she'll be in my office complaining. Review.**

**ALi: be nice!**

**Tsunade: Do you want your iPod back?**

**Ali: YOU took it?**

**Tsunade: At least let the readers leave before we continue this conversation.**

**ALi: *leads you readers out* Bye, have happy holidays and may the best day of this year be the worst day of next year (basically wishing a happy new year)!**


	5. Gai & Kurenai

**Ali: Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Lee, Tenten and Neji and now Gai and Kurenai.**

**Asuma: What?**

**Ali: You were supposed to be here... before this chapter.**

**Asuma: Why are you putting Kurenai with Gai?**

**Ali: How about you read and while reading I'll explain?**

**Asuma: You better!**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot! (BTW in this Jiraiya survived with Pein *thumbs up*)**

* * *

_Chapter 5: (Gai and Kurenai)_

Gai walked around in the woods, his hands stuffed in his pockets of his jonin vest. He didn't have much to do on Christmas Eve. He trained on his own, ate, bought last minute gifts, and he was now walking without a destination. He just let his feet carry him where they would. His mind took a turn towards Kurenai. She was doing better, and her and Asuma's son, Nao was growing to be a healthy baby. Her heart was still heavy though, Gai could see that. He stopped when he heard a child crying, and it was the most familiar cry he'd ever heard. He walked towards the sound and saw Kurenai bouncing her baby, trying to stop his crying. Gai walked over to her and gave her a winning smile.

"Need help?"

"Please?" she asked, offering him the babe.

He took the baby and zerberted Nao's cheek, making the baby giggle and squeal. "That's my happy Nao."

"You're so great with him," Kurenai said with a smile.

He shrugged. "It's because he doesn't see me that often."

Kurenai scowled at him. "You come over every day and play with him."

He blushed. It wasn't exactly Nao he always went over for. "True..."

Kurenai tilted her head and looked at him, noticing how he was avoiding looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said with a wide grin.

Suddenly they heard something above then and saw a squirrel on a branch throw a mistletoe, probably irritated it wasn't a nut. It landed in Kurenai's lap and they blushed. Gai quickly brought Nao closer and kissed his forehead and Kurenai kissed her son's cheek. There was only one person for the other to kiss. Gai blushed furiously and looked at Kurenai.

"Y-you don't have to," he stuttered.

Before he could ramble on she pressed her lips to his and he was very still before he melted into the kiss, making sure Nao still had oxygen to breath. He was very grateful to the squirrel all of a sudden.

* * *

**Ali: And _that's_ why I put those two together.**

**Asuma: *nods* okay. I got you.**

**Ali: The-a-the-a-the-the- that's all folks! *disappears in black hole***

**Asuma: *covers face with hand* Oh god... Ali! What did we tell you about jumping into strange holes?! *turns to readers* Review while I get Ali so she can write the next chapter.**


	6. Temari&Shikamaru,Gaara&OC, Ino&Choji

**Ali: Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Lee, Tenten and Neji and Gai and Kurenai. It's finally Shikamaru and Temari's time to shine!**

**Pein: What am I even doing here if I'm not going to force you to say the disclaimer?**

**Ali: Because! I... I don't know.**

**Pein: Then can I go?**

**Ali: You have to say review... I own nothing but the plot!**

**Pein: *shrugs* Review.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: (Shikamaru and_ Tenten)

She laid on Shikamaru's couch, wondering why she was there. Then she remembered. Gaara ordered her to. Kankuro was at home wit his girlfriend Jun and Gaara... well Gaara was in a nice room with absolutely no one. Temari decided that it was time to hit the bar and get a drink or two. She mounted her fan on her back and walked out, grumbling about how irritating her younger brother was and how she couldn't believe he used his status as Kazekage to order her to stay at Shikamaru's house. She made it to the bar and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade. She decided to avoid that mess and sat in a corner table to observe. Shikamaru walked in and she sighed.

"I know it's a drag, but I'm ordered to watch you when you go to the bar," he said with a sigh.

Then Temari's gaze shifted back to the two Sannin and saw Jiraiya pick Tsunade up bridal style. She quickly turned Shikamaru around to face them and watch as Jiraiya paid the bartender. They shared a look and made an unspoken agreement. They followed slyly, blending in with the crowd and watched as Jiraiya carried a now sleeping Tsunade to her room. THey got to the window and saw Jiraiya put her on the bed and turn to leave. Both chunin felt their shoulders slump and they walked away. The rumours were not true. They should've known, but that didn't stop their curiosity.

"We're going back to the apartment, I'm ready for a nap."

TEmari rolled her eyes and went back to Shikamaru's apartment. Shikamaru paused at the door and got out his keys. She looked up and saw a mistletoe and she couldn't look away. Shikamaru turned around, wondering why she wasn't following and looked up at the mistletoe. HE felt a smirk appear on his face as he pulled her to him and made her lips press to his. "Merry Christmas Temari."

"M-merry christmas," she replied.

A little way away Gaara chuckled at the sight that he made.

_(Gaara and Sayuri)_

Gaara walked away from the sight and bumped into someone and realized that it was a chunin frmo his village, one that he'd had a small crush on for about a year. "S-Sayuri?!"

"H-hello Lord Kazekage," she said, bowing.

"Just Gaara," he said.

"G-Gaara," she said, seeing how it tasted on her tongue.

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

"There's no one to really spend Christmas with at home, so I decided to follow you here." Gaara felt a non-existent eyebrow raise at this. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." They walked together back towards his room. He decided that she shouldn't be out in the cold. He saw her trip and quickly caught her. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I saw a mistletoe," she said, holding it up.

Well aware of the tradition he looked at it for a moment before he looked down at her. Sayuri blushed and so did he before he pressed his lips to hers.

_(Ino and Choji)_

Ino drunk her hot chocolate and read up on her medical ninjutsu. She was interupted by a knock at the door. She looked up and went to the door, looking through the peep hole. It was CHoji holding a present. She felt her eyebrows come together and she opened the door.

"Hey Choji. it's not Christmas yet."

He looked at the clock. "It will be in a minute or two."

"Come on in," she said, watching her teammate walk in. "You brought a present?"

"Yeah, I wanted my present to be the first you opened.

Ino blushed. "Okay... want some hot chocolate?"

"No thanks, I just had some."

It wasn't like Choji to turn down hot chocolate. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing," he said, shaking his head before looking at the clock. "Christmas in ten seconds."

Ino sat next to him and finally when the seconds were up the present was thrust opon her. She opened the small box and pulled out a mistletoe. She looked up at him with heavy blush. "No sense in breaking tradition."

He blushed. "If you don't want to you don't have to. It's to put up so you can lure the guy you like undreneath."

"What if the guy I like is already here?"

Furious blush made the red marks on his cheeks disappear. "Well, then you can have him."

Ino smiled and leaned forward, kissing him.

* * *

**Ali: Three in one!**

**Pein: Good for you.**

**ALi: Like we practiced.**

**Pein and Ali: REview!~ Oh Review please!~**

**Pein: Where's the present for Konan?**

**Konan: You were using others to get me gifts?!**

**Pein: *shakes head furiously* no, I have them _hold _your gifts, so you can't find them.**

**ALi: I think I'll just leave the present here *sets it on the ground* and leave. *leaves***

***screen fades to black***


	7. Christmas Day

**Ali: All the couples are together! Now this is the final chapter in the entire story, I'm so excited!**

**Hiruzen: Why am I here?**

**Ali: Because! I've never had you on one of my story disclaimers.**

**Hiruzen: OKay...**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot! Please review!~**

* * *

_Christmas_ Day:

Everone was in Tsunade's office, takling to each other and the pairs were all very close to each other, especially Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya sat in her chair and Tsunade sat on his lap, playing with his hair while he grinned and played with hers. The others took notice, but they were too focused on their other half to mention it. Suddenly the door burst open and Shizune and Kakashi walked into the room. Everyone greeted them cheerily and the married couple (sadly they were the only married couple in the room) noticed how everyone had their special someone near them.

"Either some people lost bets," Shizune said, leaving the sentence open for Kakashi.

"Or some people got a kiss under a mistletoe," he finished.

Everyone blushed and shared looks with their other halfs, but no couple blushed as hard as the Sannin. They did more than kiss under the mistletoe. They did plenty under, over, and beside the mistletoe that wasn't just kissing. Kakashi and Shizune shared a smile and shook their heads.

"Merry Christmas," they said, pulling out presents.

* * *

**ALi: It's over and done!**

**Hiruzen: What possessed you to write that last part?**

**Ali: Well, we all know Jiraiya and Tsunade well, and so... presto!**

**Hiruzen: *shakes head* I am never doing this again. *starts walking away***

**Ali: Hiruzen! *starts singing* Pleeeeeeeease don't go, pleeeeeeeease don't go, pleeeeeeeeeease don't go, pleeeeee-**

**Hiruzen: *covers Ali's mouth* One more of those and you'll find out why I became the Hokage and lived so long.**

**Ali: *nods***

**Hiruzen: Review, otherwise I'll uncover her mouth.**

**Ali: *huffs***


End file.
